


Day 10 Night

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Dorks in Love, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Night, Pining, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Natheniel and Marc are having a sleepover in the writer's house when a blackout occurs
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Day 10 Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, again some of my hc and a little foreshadow for day 29  
> I hc that Marc's favorite book is The Little Prince and his parents call him Little Prince as a nickname, is cute sue me

One would say that having a sleepover with your crush— especially if it is just the two of them— is an odyssey, however for Marc— believe it or not— is not the case. 

Yeah, his first interactions with Nathaniel had him very anxious but after they talked, like _really talked_ about the incident everything went just fine. They kind of _clicked_ , soon enough being around Nathaniel became easy and relaxing, even when his heart is still beating fast at the mere thought of spending time with the artist, even when he is still nervous, his friendship with Nathaniel and the way it works simply make things comfortable and easy for him. 

The way they could talk about anything and everything, how the silences are comfortable between them, how Nathaniel makes him feel safe— free to be himself without fear of being judged—, how sweet he is, how funny and kind. Things just happen _naturally_ and that helps him to be relaxed and calm around his crush despite his heart going wild inside him. That’s why he is relaxed and calm— totally ignoring the warmth on his cheeks— despite them being in his room, with their pajamas on and working in their comic. 

**……...**

  
  


Nathaniel for his part— and unknown for Marc— is having similar thoughts. He is quite proud of himself to be honest, he thought he would be a total bi disaster over the fact of being near his crush— let's not talk about having a sleepover with him— but that is not the case, even when he can feel his heart making a gymnastic routine inside his chest and his cheeks slightly warm he still feels calm and relaxed. 

It’s funny, at first he felt nervous around the writer but it was out of guilt, the way he acted was wrong— even when it was all a misunderstanding— he caused his akumatization yet Marc was understanding and nice, he forgave him. Though, their first meeting to work on the comic started awkward, guilt was still eating him from inside and Marc was clearly uncomfortable, thankfully they learned their lesson— if they wanted things to work they needed to communicate— so they talked, they got out everything they needed, he apologized again and Marc forgave him again, things went smoothly after that. 

They became fast friends and then best friends… and then he got a crush on him. He is not stupid, he saw the signs, how he would daydream about his shy and adorable friend, how desperatley he wanted to hold him close and kiss those plomp and pink lips of his, how happy he felt just becasue the writer was happy too. The day he had the epiphany he ranted to Alix for a whole hour— Alix really deserved a prize for putting up with his bi disaster ass— until he felt slightly better. 

Of course he was scared about how things would get difficult for him now that he was aware of his feelings. To his surprise things didn’t changed that much, he still feels like melting everytime Marc does something remotely adorable— which is almost all the time— and he would get very nervous if they are alone but, somehow, he also feels calm, like his heart nearly running out if his chest at his crush’s actions was normal, it just feels natural. Maybe it is because things between them _are_ natural. They could talk about everything or not talk at all, just enjoy the other’s presence and that is fine, it is easy to be around Marc, he knows the writer would not judge him so he is free to be himself. The fact that Marc is a sweetheart and the nicest person he knows also helps to both calm and make him freak out internally. That even makes sense? 

Whatever, the fact is Marc makes him feel safe and tranquil, no matter how strong his heart beats or the warmth in his cheeks, he is relaxed and happy to be with him, in the writer's room working in their comic and having a sleepover. 

──────•⚜•──────

The comic duo are happily working on their comic— secretly having internal gay/bi panics from time to time— and enjoying each other’s company, they are particularly excited about this issue because they would introduce Viperion and Pegase, some of his favorite temporary heroes.

Everything is going pretty fine… and then a blackout happens. 

Marc screams— a very pitched scream which he tries to ignore— at the sudden darkness, Nathaniel manages to not do the same but he is in the same state as his friend.

“Are you okay?” he asks and Marc is glad he didn’t say something about his lame squeal. 

“Yeah, It just took me out of guard” he replies trying to find his cellphone in the desk they were working at. 

“Same hat” Nathaniel states doing the same. They manage to find their phones and turn on the little lantern, as they do that, Marc’s father enters the room with a hand lantern. 

“Guys are you okay?” he asks while pointing at them with the light. 

“Everything in order Mr. Anciel, thanks” 

“We are fine, dad. What about you and mom?”

“We are okay Little Prince, your mom was still making dinner so I’ll be her light for now, be careful, we will call you for dinner later” with that Mr. Anciel leaves the room, Marc is glad for the darkness because that way Nathaniel can’t see the blush that spread over his face at his nickname, don’t get him wrong he loves it but is kinda embarrassing to be pet named by your parents in front of your crush. 

Especially if said crush is watching you questionaly. 

“Little Prince?” Nathaniel teases with a lifted eyebrow. Marc can feel his cheeks getting warmer and thanks to all the forces above that his blushing can’t be seen by the other. 

“Is because The Little Prince is my favorite book since I have memory, my parents call me Little Prince as a nickname” the writer explains a little embarrassed, Nathaniel thinks is the cutest thing ever. 

“I think it is sweet”, he states sincerely. “It suits you, actually” Marc eyes widened and if it is possible his face gets redder. 

“Do you think so?” Is Nathaniel’s turn to blush. _Crap._ He said that out loud? It was supposed to be a thought...

...And now Marc is watching him waiting for an answer… well there is no way back, he may as well be honest, is not like Marc would figure out his feelings from his opinion about him, right? Right???

Is not the time for panic, Kurtzberg! Marc is still waiting and by the look on his face— a mix of nervous and awkwardness— he has remained silent long enough. The redhead sighs slowly and answers as simple and sincerely as he can. 

“Yeah, I mean it has been a while since the last time I read the book but the Little Prince is always portrayed as a sweet kid, curious, kind and very imaginative, is… is just like you” he smiles at the writer and secretly thanks the blackout because otherwise his blush would have been obvious. 

And Marc, well… Marc.exe has stopped working, please reboot. 

The shy boy is near combusting, Nathaniel really thinks that about him? That he is sweet? Curious, kind and imaginative? He really thinks he is like the Little Prince? He has always thought about the character as a nice and very sweet one, the fact that Nathaniel of all people thinks the name suits him makes his heart run a marathon inside his ribs and the butterflies in his stomach go wild. 

“T-thanks” he manages to blurt. Nathaniel relaxes a bit, Marc sounds happy and that is a win on his book. 

A nice silence sets over them, they are not looking at each other but that’s fine. They stay like that for a while until Marc glances over his balcony and gets an idea. He likes to see the city from his balcony— either at sunset, dawn or at night, is a nice view— he knows that with the blackout the stars would be visible. 

“Hey, wanna see something nice?” 

“Yeah, tho is not like we can see much right now, can we?” he cringes as his poor attempt of humor but relaxes when Marc giggles a little. Then— with a courage he doesn’t know from when he got it— the writer takes the artist’s hand making both of them blush again and leads him to his balcony. 

Once outside Marc drops his hand— both of them feeling a little disappointed— they take a seat on the bank Marc has there, the writer motions him to look up at the sky and what the artist sees makes him speechless. 

Paris is a city with quite some luminic contamination so it is not often that he gets to see the stars in the sky, but this… this is beautiful. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Nathaniel takes his eye off the sky for a moment to look at his friend and what he sees this time— he decides— is more breathtaking. Marc is watching the sky, the gentle light of the moon caresses his face making him look almost ethereous, the stars reflecting on his gorgeous green eyes and the smile in his lips is a happy and relaxed one, it makes him look so calm, the entire scene is like a masterpiece of the Louvre and Marc is the central piece, he simply looks so… so precious. He wants to draw him and preserve the sight forever. 

“Yes, it is” but he is not looking— nor referring— to the stars. 

He snaps out his trance to return his glance to the sky before getting trapped staring. As he does this, Marc decides to look at him from the corner of his eye, the writer smiles seeing the tiny yet sincere smile in the redhead’s lips. 

He takes a little advantage of the redhead being distracted to get a better look, the writer can feel his chest filling with fondness and his heart flutters, he had always thought Nathaniel is handsome, cute— hot but he is not going to admit it soon— but now? The artist looks like art itself. With the silver light of the moon on his face, the scene around him— the city of love covered in the dark blanket of a night with no light more than the stars and the moon— the fresh air gently brushing his red locks and the serene smile on his mouth. The artist looks so beautiful for the green eyes, it inspires him to write enough love poems and romantic stories to fill entire books. 

When Nathaniel suddenly moves to adjust his posture, Marc decides he has been staring enough and looks at the sky again. 

Both teenagers look at the stars above them, peaceful smiles on their mouths and awe in their eyes. They stay there for what feels like hours, watching the clear sky, the gentile moon and the dancing stars, just enjoying the sight and the company, with calm minds and filled hearts. 


End file.
